


It Hurts Too Much

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione has to let go after Draco pushes her too far.





	It Hurts Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Stop it Draco, just stop it!” Hermione stomped forward poking him hard in the chest. “Why do you always hurt me?” her voice had lowered to almost a whisper.

 

Draco stepped forward wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Hermione just let me-.”

 

“No!” she snapped jerking away from him. “We can’t keep doing this, I gave you a chance, I gave you a million chances, and you blew it. Every time I listen to what you have to say and believe you, all it does is backfire in the end.”

 

Draco took one of her hands in his running his thumb over her palm, “Please Hermione.”

 

She swallowed hard and shook her head. Stepping back slowly, she held his gaze while allowing her hand to slid from his. “I’m sorry, but I can’t; it hurts too much.” 


End file.
